


email for doyoung

by writethedust



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, it's really like really short, just random email text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-05 08:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethedust/pseuds/writethedust
Summary: where Jaehyun sent emails to Doyoung...





	1. hello

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I made a short JaeDo/DoJae  
> However, this is just email-centric chapters.

**To:** purpledottoki@gmail.com  
**From:** mr_peach@gmail.com  
**Subject:** hello

     I can’t believe this but here I am sending you an email. I know you don’t read this.  
But I guess, writing this makes me feel that you are listening to me.

**04/03/2017 23:11**


	2. bright

**To** : purpledottoki@gmail.com  
 **From** :mr_peach@gmail.com  
 **Subject** : Bright

 

    Bright day.   
It’s a really bright day today, Doyoung hyung. Is it the same where you are too?  
I haven’t really go out that much these days except for work but today my big roommate dragged me out.   
I don’t really feel like going out but I guess it feels nice. I did feel great.   
I haven’t felt like myself these days and going outside makes me feel lighter. Sun is great.  
thank you, Johnny hyung.

 

**09/03/2017 22:46**


	3. Dream Squad

**To** : purpledottoki@gmail.com  
**From** :mr_peach@gmail.com  
**Subject** : Dream Squad

    Today, I went out with the dream squad (your beloved kids). I still don’t get why and how they even get that name for their squad. Honestly, I feel like I’m babysitting them.  
Haechan did help me since he literally independent but still, that kid is a full-time troublemaker.  
Remember when he almost got you in trouble last summer? It almost happens this year again.  
Thank you Mark for stopping a disaster from happening. He save us all. Nope, he saves me.  
Hyung must have a hard time back then, now I finally understand..  
Ah, I spoil Jeno a lot today. Everyone is jealous, haha. I feel bad but I really can’t help it. I know Jeno is your fav dongsaeng. 

    Doyoung hyung, everyone misses you.  
I miss you too, a lot.

 

**29/03/2017 23:03**


	4. stress

**To** : purpledottoki@gmail.com  
 **From** :mr_peach@gmail.com  
 **Subject** : stress

    I am sad.   
I feel sad today.  
I look outside and it also raining.   
It’s nothing much but I just feeling stress because of work.  
I even scold Yuta hyung because of it. I feel bad but work really need to be done and everything is messed up.   
Things are awkward now between us.   
I really didn’t mean to.

 

**05/04/2017 16:28**


	5. smooth

**To** : purpledottoki@gmail.com  
 **From** :mr_peach@gmail.com  
 **Subject** : smooth

    I have news.  
Me and Yuta hyung made up. Thank goodness.   
Everything is back to normal and work is progressing smoothly.

 

**10/04/2018 11:43**


	6. miss you

**To** : purpledottoki@gmail.com  
 **From** :mr_peach@gmail.com  
 **Subject** : miss you

    Hyung, I miss you.  
I have an absurd wish.  
I hope you can reply this.

 

**20/04/2017 23:56**


	7. trouble

**To** : purpledottoki@gmail.com  
**From** :mr_peach@gmail.com  
**Subject** : trouble

    Haechan got in trouble again. This kid, I swear.  
Why is trouble keeps on following him?  
Even Chenle and Jisungie got caught along.  
Johnny hyung grounded all three of them.  
But I must say, it was hilarious seeing them got scold by Johnny hyung.  
Johnny hyung was really angry. 

    If you were here, what would you do, hyung?

 

**02/05/2017 22:22**


	8. 2 am

**To** : purpledottoki@gmail.com  
 **From** :mr_peach@gmail.com  
 **Subject** :

    I can’t sleep, hyung. It’s 2 am in the morning as I write this.  
I just can’t sleep. I feel like there are many thoughts cross in my mind.  
Usually, hyung will be by my side and listen to my rambling but now,  
I have no one...

    I have to learn to deal with it by myself, huh.

 

**15/05/2017 02:56**


	9. fight

**To** : purpledottoki@gmail.com  
**From** :mr_peach@gmail.com  
**Subject** : fight

    Mark had a fight with Haechan today.  
I don’t know why and no one knows why either.  
They didn’t tell why they are fighting so we don’t know how to deal with it.  
It feels icing because both of them was obviously avoiding each other.  
If it's you, hyung.  
I’m sure everything will solve much quicker because I know how much Mark and Haechan depend on you.

    Most of the time.

 

**25/05/2017 21:17**


	10. patch up

**To** : purpledottoki@gmail.com  
**From** :mr_peach@gmail.com  
**Subject:**

     Mark and Haechan patch things up. They are friends back again.  
I’m glad and everyone is happy.  
Even though it takes them 2 weeks.  
I’m glad we can celebrate Haechan’s birthday in peace.  
Oh, we played that turntable you bought for him last year.

****06/06/2017 22:53** **


	11. one of those days

**To** : purpledottoki@gmail.com  
 **From** :mr_peach@gmail.com  
 **Subject** : one of those days

    I miss you.   
I just want to send this,

 

**20/06/2017 01:11**


	12. accept

**To** : purpledottoki@gmail.com  
 **From** :mr_peach@gmail.com  
 **Subject** : accept

    Our project got accepted!!!   
All those blood and sweat really paid off. Me and Yuta hyung worked so hard that we literally cry in our office.   
I wish you able to witness this all.  
I know you will feel proud, I just know.

 

**27/07/2017 23:55**


	13. fun

**To** : purpledottoki@gmail.com  
**From** :mr_peach@gmail.com  
**Subject** : fun

    We went to karaoke today. Everyone was having so much fun.  
Yuta hyung sang so well like he always does. I think he was a bit hyper today. So wild.  
Johnny hyung cracked his voice when he sang that one song. It was really funny. I feel bad for laughing but it was really funny.  
Mark and Haechan made a duet while dancing. I don’t remember what song but Mark was rapping nonstop. It was hilarious but they look so cool.  
Jeno sang your favourite song. It was lovely.  
It made me remember you a little, hyung.  
Jaemin, Chenle, and Jisung sang TTS song. Our trio was great. Chenle really hit those hit note! Haha...our dolphin.  
We had a blast.

    I wish you were there with us though.

 

**31/07/2017 01:14**


	14. time

**To** : purpledottoki@gmail.com  
 **From** :mr_peach@gmail.com  
 **Subject** : time

    Time flies so fast.   
I wish that I can see you  
But  
Impossible, right?

 

**15/09/2017 23:23**


	15. love

**To** : purpledottoki@gmail.com  
 **From** :mr_peach@gmail.com  
 **Subject** :

    Hyung, I love you, you know that right? It’s hard to accept the reality sometimes.

 

**28/09/2017 00:28**


	16. new colleague

**To** : purpledottoki@gmail.com  
 **From** :mr_peach@gmail.com  
 **Subject** : new colleague

    There is a new worker. He is the same age as Yuta hyung.   
He seems nice and after spending time with him, I have a feeling he is also a crackhead.   
Yuta hyung said he will introduce to the squad.  
I don’t mind and I am fine with it but there was this feeling,   
I feel like he is replacing you.   
I know I just imaging things and there was no way anyone would replace you but.......

 

**29/10/2017 21:46**


	17. busy

**To** : purpledottoki@gmail.com  
 **From** :mr_peach@gmail.com  
 **Subject** :

    I haven’t sent emails for a long time. I didn’t realize that.   
I am busy these days but most of all, there were lots of things happen.

 

**01/12/2017 22:02**


	18. 25

**To** : purpledottoki@gmail.com  
 **From** :mr_peach@gmail.com  
 **Subject** : 25

    Merry Christmas.   
But you are not here with me.

 

**25/12/2017 20/43**


	19. birthday

**To** : purpledottoki@gmail.com  
 **From** :mr_peach@gmail.com  
 **Subject** : birthday

    This date, how could I forget.  
Happy birthday, hyung.  
I miss you.  
I hope you are well there.

 

**01/02/2018 00:29**


	20. change

**To** : purpledottoki@gmail.com  
 **From** :mr_peach@gmail.com  
 **Subject** : change

    Hyung, something is changing.  
And I am afraid of it.

 

**27/02/2018 23:02**


	21. nice

**To** : purpledottoki@gmail.com  
 **From** :mr_peach@gmail.com  
 **Subject** : nice

    Hyung, he is nice.  
I don’t know what to do.

 

**11/03/2018 19:30**


	22. confuse

**To** : purpledottoki@gmail.com  
 **From** :mr_peach@gmail.com  
 **Subject** : confuse

    I'm confused, hyung.  
I know this feeling but is it really?  
That person...

 

**24/03/2018 22:57**


	23. -

**To** : purpledottoki@gmail.com  
 **From** :mr_peach@gmail.com  
 **Subject** :

    I have a talk with that person.   
When I see him, I have the same feeling as I saw you, hyung.

    Hyung, please. I can’t do this.

    I wish you were here, please come back to me.

 

**03/04/2018 23:46**


	24. talk

**To** : purpledottoki@gmail.com  
 **From** :mr_peach@gmail.com  
 **Subject** : talk

    I talked to Yuta hyung and Johnny hyung today.   
I know they noticed it. I know they noticed my real feeling.   
We talk. They gave advise.  
They say to follow what my heart wants.  
I thought so many times.  
I know what my heart wants.   
But right now,   
Am I ready?

 

**08/04/2018 02:44**


	25. decision

**To** : purpledottoki@gmail.com  
 **From** :mr_peach@gmail.com  
 **Subject** :

    Hyung,   
I might do this.

 

**27/04/2018 23:51**


	26. last

**To** : purpledottoki@gmail.com  
**From** :mr_peach@gmail.com  
**Subject** : last

    Hyung,  
This is probably gonna be my last email.  
It’s been a year since I’m doing this, I guess? It’s been a long journey.  
I think it’s time to move on. 

    Losing you, Doyoung hyung is the most painful thing that I ever felt because I love you so much, so so much.  
I used to think, why did you have to leave so early? Why it has to be you?  
If this is fate, then I have no choice but to accept?  
It’s cruel and I despise it so so much.  
But now I have finally chosen to accept this.  
Hyung, it was really hard.

    Doyoung hyung, I love you and I miss you dearly. 

    I’m taking a big step, I chose to move on in life.  
It’s painful to leave you behind but I had to.  
I’ll always love you and you will have a special place in my heart for sure.  
But now, my heart can accept the new person. I found someone. And he is wonderful.  
I love him as much as I love you, hyung.  
I promise I wouldn’t forget about you but our story ends here.

    Doyoung hyung, thank you for everything we had, even if its short.  
I never visit you ever since you left because it was hard  
but I am fine now and I promise I’ll visit your grave always this time.

    Let’s meet again in another universe, okay?  
Goodbye, hyung.

 

**05/05/2018 01:31**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello folks! This is the end. What a journey, haha. I never made this kind of story style and I did have fun though I'm sorry for 'angst' contents. I'll promise I made another one.  
> Anyway, I want to ask.  
> Should I put the **major character death** tag/warning?? I was going to put it but I feel like I'm spoiling the story so I need help. Should I or should I not???

**Author's Note:**

> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/writethedust)


End file.
